


Des maux sans mots

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Sad, not happy with this one, nothing graphic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Combien de temps encore Hinata endurerait ce traitement avec courage et obéissance ? Combien de coups, d'insultes recevrait-elle avant qu'on la découvre morte, ou dans un état dans lequel la mort était préférable...





	Des maux sans mots

**Author's Note:**

> Sous-entendu de violences et de maltraitances, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Kurenai était persuadée qu'Hinata Hyuga, son élève, était maltraitée et même battue par son père Hiashi Hyuga. Elle avait déjà entraperçue des bleus sur les bras et les jambes de la jeune kunoichi. Certes il arrivait à l'adolescente de se blesser lors des entraînements mais les marques qu'il lui semblait avoir vu lui paraissaient différentes, plus anciennes, plus profondes. 

Autre signe qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille était le manque d'enthousiasme d'Hinata lorsqu'il était l'heure de rentrer chez elle. Elle était toujours la dernière à partir, bien après Kiba et Shino. Elle poursuivait les exercices, cinq, dix, quinze minutes de plus. Kurenai n'y avait au départ trouvé rien à redire, elle avait même apprécié ses efforts et l'avait encouragée...jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque ses marques. Là, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. 

Hinata s'en allait parfois épuisée, essoufflée, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Ce n'était pas normal, et ce n'était pas sain non plus. Elle allait se ruiner la santé, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant. Kurenai avait plusieurs fois tenté de la raisonner, mais en vain. 

La jonin avait bien compris que la kunoichi avait une très baisse estime d'elle-même, cela se voyait dans son regard, dans sa manière de se vêtir, avec des habits trop larges pour elle. Hinata sursautait souvent lorsqu'on la touchait soudainement, ou lorsqu'elle entendait un bruit trop fort. 

Ce n'était pas tout, elle avait déjà eu le droit d'assister aux remarques froides et cruelles que le chef du clan Hyuga adressait à sa fille aînée, la dureté dans ses iris, la déception, la honte qu'ils soient de la même famille. Kurenai trouvait cela injuste et indigne d'un père, et elle avait dû lutter très fort contre elle-même pour ne pas lui dire ces quatre vérités. Cela n'aurait pas été très intelligent, et aurait sûrement été néfaste pour Hinata. 

A la place elle avait proposé à Hiashi de s'occuper personnellement de sa fille. Il avait accepté sans hésiter, sûrement ravi de se débarrasser de celle qu'il aurait renié sans le moindre remord s'il avait pu. Seulement cela aurait fait scandale, alors il la gardait, et espérait qu'elle s'améliore. 

Kurenai avait petit à petit gagné la confiance de son élève, et l'invitait à prendre le thé après les entraînements, pour la féliciter de ses efforts, et corriger ses erreurs. Ainsi elle souhaitait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle, si elle ressentait le besoin de se confier. Elle voulait entendre le témoignage de sa petite protégée, elle voulait qu'elle lui raconte les maltraitances, les humiliations privées, la souffrance qu'elle avait en elle. Pourtant malgré tout la douceur, et l'attention qu'elle lui portait, Hinata restait muette, elle ne disait jamais une parole de travers sur sa famille, écoutait les conseils de son professeur, buvait son thé, et la remerciait avant de s'en aller. 

Cela déconcertait la brunette, elle laissait sous-entendre à l'adolescente qu'il existait une porte de sortie pour arrêter cet enfer, et elle refusait de l'ouvrir. L'adulte devait avoir ses aveux pour pouvoir la libérer de ce cauchemar incessant, elle ne pouvait pas agir sans cela. Personne ne la croirait, personne ne voudrait la prendre au sérieux. Si elle se risquait à confier ses soupçons au troisième hokage il lui répondrait probablement que sans preuves il lui était impossible d'agir et de demander une enquête. S'il le faisait, la famille entière des Hyuga témoignerait du contraire, et assurer que Kurenai se trompait. Pire, le clan au byakugan pourrait se retourner contre elle, et exiger sa révocation des shinobis.

Les maltraitances étaient rarement dénoncées, surtout lorsqu'elles avaient lieu chez de puissantes familles. Les membres se soutenaient, et la personne victime d'abus se retrouvait seule contre tous. Être renié était une des pires choses à supporter, et l'isolement était très pénible à vivre.   
Elle n'avait d'autres options que d'attendre, continuer d'être là pour celle qui était une étrangère dans sa propre famille. Elle était malade rien que de l'imaginer, malade d'être impuissante face à la détresse d'une enfant. Toutes les nuits elle cherchait une solution, tournant et retournant le problème dans sa tête. 

Combien de temps encore Hinata endurerait ce traitement avec courage et obéissance ? Combien de coups, d'insultes recevrait-elle avant qu'on la découvre morte, ou dans un état dans lequel la mort était préférable...


End file.
